The Camp Everfree Crystal Ball
This is how the Camp Everfree crystal ball goes in Flain's and Mal's Camping Adventure. the Ultra Maxes prepare to work The Crystal gala, The band plays, As Flain writes his journal, Kitty writes letters to invite a party, As Vulk and Zorch Delivers Mails to everyone Flain (EG): I used to think that stories were just that~ Set in stone, concrete as a fact~ It didn't dawn on me~ That I could change history~ Mal prepare to do the checking list for the party, As the Campers prepare to set up the party, Scott trips over, and flies the Cake, But Mal catches it with a book, putting a star topping on it Mal: Now I know I'm writing my own song~ Fight my way to the ending that I want~ I'll turn a tragedy~ Flain (EG) and Mal: Into and epic fantasy~ the Mixel Dramas plays and rock the music The Mixel Dramas: Hey, hey, hey~ You can be a hero (hero) too~ Oh-oh-oh Take my hand, I'm here for you~ Come away with me~ Be the legend you were meant to be~ You'll always be Everfree~ the Docks Kaos looks at the lake, Then Kitty arrived, And they decided to look how beautiful is Oh-wha-oh-wah, oh-wha-oh-wha, oh-wha-oh-wha~ To be the legend you were meant to be~ Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah~ To be the legend you were meant to be~ Glorp Corp Makes Cupcakes and put sprinkles on it, As the Frosticons work together, Making a perfect Party Rug, Then the Birds put on the Party lights Flurr (EG): There was a time when fear would hold me down~ 'Cause I let it chain me to the ground~ the Spikels Max goes faster delivering mail each house and each Mailbox Scorpi (EG): Look at me now, I'm soaring high~ It's never boring in the sky~ the Campers prepare to move away the Boulders, Krader carries a big Boulder to make to amazing Krader (EG): When I know I've got friends on my side Whatever trials~ I'll take them all in stride~ Magnifo creates a beautiful Diamond Chandelier, putting it on top of the cave Magnifo (EG): Together we will shine so bright~ A radiant brilliance in the night~ the Mixel Dramas plays and rock the music, The Campers dance The Mixel Dramas: Hey, hey, hey~ You can be a hero (hero) too~ Oh-oh-oh Take my hand, I'm here for you~ Come away with me~ Be the legend you were meant to be~ You'll always be Everfree~ Oh, oo-wha, ah-oh, oo-wha, ah-oh, oo-wha~ the Pictures appear, Flain and his friends enjoys Marshmallows, Pillow Fighting and group friendships To be the legend you were meant to be~ Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah~ To be the legend you were meant to be~ the Confetti explodes, The Campers Cheered Kaos: Thank you all so much for coming! And for helping us raise enough money to... save Camp Everfree! the Campers cheered, Spoiled Rich walks off defeat Kaos: Mixel Dramas Thank you. For everything. Oh, if I'd just asked for help in the first place... Gobba (EG): Hey, don't sweat it, it's kinda what we do. the Campers and people arrived at the Crystal cave ball, They dance beautifully, Flain make a beautiful lights, Kitty arrived Kitty: Not to brag or anything, but it's pretty cool how I saved all those campers from those Rubus fruticosus. Blackberry brambles. Flain (EG): I'm familiar with the genus. It's just a little weird you say you saved the campers. I thought I saved them. Kitty: Yeah. But I saved you from falling on the docks, so that you can save the campers. So technically, it was all me. Flain (EG): giggles I'm really glad I met you. Kitty: Uh-oh. Flain (EG): What? Kitty: That sounds like a goodbye. And here I was hoping we'd still be able to hang out. Maybe get dinner and catch a movie? Flain (EG): Yeah. I'd really like that. Kitty: Oh, good! I was hoping that's what this meant. Flain and Kitty dance beautifully, As they we're about to kiss, Then Kaos arrived and interrupts them Kaos: Oh, uh... nervously Sorry. I need to borrow Kitty. There are some donors I really want him to meet. They were good friends with Mom and Dad. Kitty: Save me a dance, okay? Flain (EG): Uh-huh. Kaos and Kitty Leaves Magnifo (EG): Adorable. Mal: She does seem like a Pretty cool girl. Hoogi (EG): You know what else is cool? Our awesome new superpowers! the Spikels go fast, They arrived to get pizza, And they got pizza Footi (EG): I handed out, like, four hundred fliers, set up the stage, and still had time to pick up pizza! I love our super-speed! Mal: About that. I think the crystals are the source of the superpowers. Lunk (EG): You're not gonna ask us to give them up, are you? Mal: No. In fact, I think maybe we were meant to have them all along. Flain (EG): Me, too. All EG Mixels: Agreement Outside the cave, Flain thanked Kitty for the gala, As she goes inside a party cave, While Flain arrives at Mal, They drink fruit punch Mal: There is one thing I'm still wondering about, though. Flain (EG): What's that? Mal: Where did the magic that hit this cave come from? they begin to think, Meanwhile, At Canterlot High, A Destroyed Wondercolt Statue lights up, As the Magic Began to leak, the Magic floats, As the Movie ends, Ending Credits appears, Hope Shines Eternal plays Mal: Somewhere's a book~ With chapters still blank~ All EG Mixels: Insi-i-ide~ Magnifo (EG): It's the book of our lives~ And the story is ours~ All EG Mixels: To write~ Mal: Ours to write~ Krader (EG): Some pages fade~ While others are black~ All EG Mixels: And whi-i-ite~ Flurr (EG): And the story begins~ Again every time~ All EG Mixels: We try~ Shuff (EG): Every time we try~ All EG Mixels: And hope shines eternal~ And friends are all I need~ (Hoogi (EG) and Teslo (EG): All I need~) And hope shines eternal~ (Flain (EG): Shines eternal~) And the future is always bri-i-i-ight~ When you're here with me~ Flain (EG): I've fought through the darkness~ And come out the~ All EG Mixels: Other si-i-ide~ Gobba (EG): For rain clouds will clear~ The way for the~ All Eg Mixels: Sunny sky~ Seismo (EG): Way for the sunny sky-y-y~ Zaptor (EG): I've been afraid~ And stayed through the longest~ All EG Mixels: Ni-I-ight~ Flain (EG): Through the longest ni-i-ight~ Volectro (EG): But morning still comes~ And with it, it brings~ All EG Mixels: A light~ Chomly (EG): Oh, it brings a li-i-ight~ All EG Mixels: And hope shines eternal~ And friends are all I need~ (Mal: Friends are all I need~) And hope shines eternal~ (Krader (EG): Shines eternal~) And the future is always bri-i-i-ight~ The future is always bri-i-ight~ Yeah, the future is always bri-i-i-ight~ When you're here with me~ Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transformersprimfan